


If Bats Could Swim Would They Replace The Water With Blood

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin felt like a bat sees, the vibrations of a heart beat reverberated back and inched it’s way into Gavin’s blood stream. Everyone he touched burned themselves into his blood; some became more indented in him then others. His blood stream was an ocean, stormy and angry but always ready to welcome the sailors back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Bats Could Swim Would They Replace The Water With Blood

Gavin’s hand reached out like a lighthouse begging for the boats to come home. A little ray of sun that cut the darkness like a knife cutting already soft butter. When Gavin’s hand first touched Dan’s he felt like a sailor that had just reached the sea for the first time in his life. His thumbs pressed against Dan’s cheek bones gently, every motion of his hand would unlock a little bit more; like shining a flashlight into a maze. Gavin sucked in air through his teeth like a fish gasping for water.

“You alright there?” Dan asked.

“Peachey,” Gavin paused as he took extra time to pass his fingers through the prickly rough of Dan’s beard. The sensation sent tingles into his spine; subconsciously he rubbed his own face over his chin, in the same paces Dan had hair Gavin did not.  He pressed his thumb over Dan’s lips and made his way upward, touching his nose and making a _boop_ sound as he did, when he reached the forehead he allowed his hand to swim through Dan’s hair like a fish swims through seaweed, when his hair got ruffled the seasoned soldier grabbed Gavin’s hand, “I haven’t changed that much B.”

“It still felt like an eternity,” Gavin lied, it felt like a lifetime to him, and feeling Dan’s face reassured him that after being deployed Dan reincarnated into himself again. 


End file.
